A Chance Meeting
by annabell14
Summary: Jim runs into an old friend, one Jack O'Niell while taking Blair to a college lecture. Very AU. First Crossover Fic, please let me know what you think. Warning: Reference to spanking. Don't like Don't read please.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own or have any affiliation with Stargate SG1 or The Sentinel

This is my first crossover fic, and only my second one overall. All reviews are welcomed. Please let me know what you like and where you think I could improve things. Thanks

*_Italics represent character thoughts_

"Ellison, Jim Ellison is that you?" A call from across the almost vacant student center shouted. Upon hearing his name, Jim began to allow his senses to scan over the immediate area.

_I am at a college campus several hundred miles from home, at some seminar on ancient cultures that is a once in a lifetime opportunity, or so Blair thought, who would possibly know me here?_

Jim places his paper down on the table and turns towards the direction in which his name was called. He is shocked to see a tall man, obviously military heading his way. Closer inspection reveals an old friend, one Jack O'Neill.

"Jack O'Neill, it has been a long time." A small chuckle escapes both men as Jack takes a seat at the table with Jim.

"You are right Jim, it has been a long time, and forgive me, but you are the last person I thought I would run into here, on a college campus no less. Oh wait, are you working? I am not screwing up some top secret mission am I?" Jack said with a small smirk on his face.

Jim let out a hearty laugh while extending his hand to Jack. "Well Jack, I must say that you weren't who I thought I would see today either. No, I am not on a 'top secret mission'. So Jack, what are you doing here?" Jim asked in his best cop tone. Jack may be one of his friends, but past experiences has taught him you can never be to careful.

"Straight to the point as always I see." Jack replied in his military tone. _You don't fool me Ellison, two can play at the intimidation game._ "Well if you must know, I am waiting for someone who is attending the lecture here today." _Don't give me that look Jim, you don't get my whole story without giving up some info in return. I am a trained Airforce Colonel._

"Ah, well I see." _Gee Jack, could you be any more vague?_ "That is why I am here as well. You know Jack, we can keep playing this you give a little, I give a little game, until we get the story out, or you can just spill, and then I will decide if you should know my side." Jim said, gracing Jack with a slight smile, but his eyes told that there was question in seeing his old friend.

"Okay, Jim I'll go first, I have nothing to hide. My presence here is just what I said, I brought someone to attend the lecture. About ten months ago, I became a foster father, and I am in the process of adopting Daniel."

Jim gave Jack a questioning look and then said, "I am surprised you are adopting a college student." Jim finished his thought with a small smile.

"Well Jim, to tell you the truth, Daniel is not the typical college student. He just started this past semester. He is extremely intelligent, and he just turned 16 yrs old two weeks ago, this lecture is part of his birthday present." Jack stated with a proud smile. _Hmmm, Jim's eyes seemed to be giving off an amused look, along with that grin he has plastered on his face. What is he thinking? Maybe he thinks I am too old to have a foster son. Well he is wrong!_

Jim saw the pride on Jack's face as he talked about Daniel. _Wow is he going to be shocked when I tell him about my little prodigy. _Jim allowed a small smile and a slight chuckle to escape his lips. _Uh oh, Jack stopped talking, and he doesn't look as happy as he did a moment ago. There comes that military face, guess it's time for me to share a little._ "Jack, I think that is great. In fact, you probably won't believe what I am about to tell you. I am also here waiting for one of the students attending the lecture."

"Really," Jack replied with a questioning look. "And why do you think that would be hard for me to believe?"

"Well Blair is not your typical college student either. He also started this past semester, he is only 15 yrs old, and he is also my foster son. He has been living with me for the past six months, and let me tell you, they have been more interesting than the time we spent on missions." Jim said with a hint of laughter in his voice.

Jack leaned back in his chair and started laughing. "Well aren't we a pair! I am sure we are the last two anyone thought would be raising teenagers."

"You are right Jack, I certainly didn't think I would be filling the role of father to a 16 year old boy, who is way to smart for his own good, has blind trust in every person he meets, and is so starved of love and affection it would make your heart break."

"I can definitely understand your feelings, Daniel has had a very difficult childhood. I was friends with his parents about eight years ago. They were archeologist who worked with the government concerning the verification of artifacts and such." _Hmm that sounded interesting, but bringing up the Stargate and our little trip to Abydos isn't really an option._ "Anyhow they had worked a dig in Egypt and had went to NYC to set up a showing at the history museum. While they were setting up, one of the pillars collapsed and the top stone fell and crushed them both. The worst part is that Daniel saw the whole thing."

Jack and Jim both exhaled a deep breath, took a sip of coffee and stared out to the open courtyard for a few moments, before turning back to look at each other.

Jack inhaled again and finished his story about Daniel. "I was overseas when the accident happened and didn't find out about Claire and Melburne's death for four years. In the meantime I had a tragedy happen in my own life, my son Charlie died and shortly after Sarah and I divorced. I gotta tell you Jim, I was really messed up for a while, then I received a letter from Daniel asking if I could come and visit him. The visits became more and more frequent, then I got a permanent duty station at the mountain and petitioned the courts for guardinaship of Daniel."

"Wow Jack, I am sorry to hear about your family, I know that must have been a difficult time. I also went thru a divorce, but we didn't have any children. We just didn't seem to want the same things. That is quite a story Daniel has, that's a lot for anyone to go through, much less a child. How is he dealing with things now?"

Jack gave a short sigh and said "better, everyday is better."

"Well Blair has a mother, her name is Naomi but if you ask me, I think she is a bit on the flaky side. She is like one of those hippies who just never left the sixties. (Jim and Jack both gave a bit of a chuckle.) Anyways she pretty much drug him all over the world on her 'peace-keeping' missions. She also left him alone quite a bit. When I met Blair, he was living in some drug infested warehouse, where the drug lab blew up and he was witness to a murder. After a bit of strong persuasion on my part," _like my hand to his backside_, "he came around to realize he was in need of police protection and some guidance. Blair had been on his own so much that he didn't think he needed any type of parental guidance. A rough couple of weeks and a little more persuasion developed a great relationship. I don't really know how to explain it, but I was drawn to him, and can't really imagine life without him."

Jack sat quietly listening to Jim talk about the child who seems to be his life now. _Hmm, wonder if Jim's persuasion techniques are the same as mine. Daniel sure does tend to see things my way with a little warming of his backside._ A small smile spread on Jack's face as he thought about his young son.

/

(Meanwhile in the lecture)

_Wow, I can't believe I was able to talk Jim into coming to this lecture. I mean Professor Heart is one of the best in the fields of archeology and anthropology, but getting Jim to bring me all the way out to Texas, that is just freakin awesome! Hmmm where should I sit? Man, some of these people look old, like they might be thirty. Front? No that makes me look to eager. Back? Definitely not, too many distractions. Middle, yeah middle is good. Hey that guy looks younger too, maybe I'll just sit next to him. What is that he's reading? Wish I had Jim's sentinel sight!_

_So glad I talked Jack into getting here early! I kinda wish he had come in here with me. He acts like he doesn't understand things, but he does, and he just makes me feel more comfortable. Oh well, just get over it Daniel, you are in college now, and you don't need Jack to hold your hand! Wow that kid has got long hair, Jack has a cow that mine covers my ears. Hmm maybe I should just push the issue a little. Ha this could be fun. Oh, looks like he is gonna come sit over here_

"This seat taken?" Blair asks as he looks to Daniel for confirmation. With a shake of the head, Daniel indicates that the seat is available. "Hi, I am Blair"

"Hello, I am Daniel"

_Daniel looks awfully young, wonder how old he is? Sure would be nice to meet someone remotely close to my age with intelligence. Hmmm, should I ask? _

Blair was startled out of his thoughts by Daniel asking him about his age. "Hey Blair, I hope this doesn't come across the wrong way, but how old are you, I mean, you just don't look like the typical attendee for this type of lecture."

"Huh, oh, uh no offense taken, I am 16, well I will be this weekend, this conference is part of my birthday present. And uh you don't look like the typical attendee either. How old are you?"

Daniel lets out a shy laugh, looks down and then back up at Blair, "I am 16 yrs old too, and the funny thing is I am here for my birthday present also. Jack surprised me last weekend at a cookout."

"Who is Jack?" Blair asked in his typical enthusiastic manner

Daniel lets out a small laugh and looks at Blair and says, "Well how should I put it, guard dog, overprotective guardian, foster father, best friend, uh, I think that about sums it up"

"Ha Ha you have one too, huh. Jim is my blessed protector, best friend, overprotective guardian, foster dad, with a hard _oh crap I almost said hard right hand, oh man that could have been embarrassing_, military background, and is now a cop. _Whew good save Sandburg!_

Blair and Daniel both share a look, and a laugh before turning their attention to Professor Heart who has just taken the podium.

TBC

Please review and let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own or have any affiliation with Stargate SG1 or The Sentinel

This is my first crossover fic, and only my second one overall. All reviews are welcomed. Please let me know what you like and where you think I could improve things. Thanks

*_Italics represent character thoughts_

Later that afternoon, Jack and Jim had learned quite a bit about themselves and their young charges. "It's nearing time for the afternoon break, I had better head back to the south entrance, where I told Daniel I would meet him." Jack said with a bit of a smirk, "that is if he manages to follow instructions." With that Jack was off, leaving Jim waiting at his and Blair's designated meeting place.

Twenty minutes later found Jim and Jack still waiting in their respective meeting places. _Geeze Daniel, I said you could ask one, ONE question before you came out to meet me for lunch. What on earth could you be doing in there? I am gonna give him five more minutes and if he is not out here, he is going to be one embarrassed little boy when I go in there to collect him._

Jim began to seek out Blair heartbeat as reassurance that he was still in the building. _Come on Chief, we are twenty minutes into the all too short two hour lunch break. You know the doctor said you needed be sure to eat a good meal, we are not doing junk food for lunch, Junior. Hmm heart rate is a little elevated, he must be getting excited. Alright Einstein I guess I am gonna have to come and collect you._

Both Jim and Jack headed into the lecture hall to collect their wayward boys. Meeting at the entrance theyboth looked on with amused expressions on their faces, as Blair and Daniel seemed entranced by Professor Hearts explanation of an artifact that to deal with a small South American village. "Well Jack, what do you say we rescue the poor man before the afternoon session starts and none of us have had any lunch?" Jim asked with twinkle in his eye.

"Right you are" said Jack while clapping Jim on the back and heading down to the platform.

With both men being trained in black opts they no trouble coming up behind the two young students without either knowing. Jim reached up and put his hand on the nape of Blair's neck, causing him to jump slightly and turn around to face Jim. "Oh…uh, hey Big Guy" Blair said while licking his lips slightly. _That is one habit I really wish he would get rid of, his lips are always cracked and bleeding because he licks them so much. _Jim thought while looking into Blair's dark blue eyes. "Hey yourself their Chief. I thought we agreed that you would meet me outside the north entrance after this morning's session, for lunch. Morning session ended about twenty-five minutes ago. Something wrong with your watch their Junior?" Jim said while looking down at a very contrite looking Blair.

Blair suddenly found his shoes to be very interesting. "Um..no man, I mean, no there is nothing wrong with my watch…" "Up here Junior" Jim said while placing a finger under Blair's chin to help him make eye contact. "Sorry Jim, I uh.. Just lost track of time talking with the professor here, and uh, I am done now, we can go." Blair turned to the professor, "Sorry to keep you Professor Heart, have a good lunch."

Jack gave Daniel a slight push forward. Daniel who had been studying his shoes turned to look at Jack who gave him a knowing look, which Daniel interpreted as your turn to apologize. "Um…yes, I apologize for keeping you as well. See you this afternoon." Daniel said while turning back to look at Jack with a very contrite expression. Jack gave Daniel a nod, and said "Good boy Danny" while ruffling his hair. This caused Daniel to blush and find his shoes again.

Professor Heart turned to the two older men in the small circle, "You have some very impressive young men here gentlemen." Jack and Jim each gave a smile and a nod in acceptance of the praise. "If it is alright with you gentlemen, I would quite like to continue our discussion over lunch." Daniel and Blair both turned to their respective guardians with big hopeful, you just can't say no to me, looks. Jim eyed the professor in front of him, scanning his heartbeat and respirations for any sign of deceit that he may want to harm the young man he has began to think of as his son. Finding no sign, Jim glanced to Jack O'Niell who also seemed to be appraising the value of the professor's statement. Both gentlemen gave an approving nod to the Professor, who gave an appreciative nod in return, much to the excitement of Blair and Daniel.

Jim back up a step and pulled Blair close to his side, tapping the side of Blair's cheek to ensure he had his full attention, "Listen up Chief, here is some money for your lunch," Jim said while stuffing a twenty into the front pocket of Blair's jeans, "make sure you actually eat something, no coffee or soda either…"

"Jim, come on man.. I am not a baby, I know how to order my own lunch, and what to drink." Blair said while crossing his arms and giving Jim a defiant look. Jim glanced up seeing Jack still giving Daniel his instructions, he turned around and pulled Blair a few steps further away from the group. "First of all Blair," Blair's head shot up to meet Jim's eyes. _Crap he called me Blair and there is that tone, listen up or you won't like the consequences._ Jim was glad to see that he had Blair's full attention. "If you don't loose that attitude you can have lunch with me, and spend the rest of the time inspecting one of the many corners on this campus." "Sorry" Blair mumbled while looking back down at his shoes. "Look at me Junior, I know you are not a baby, but you don't always think about your health, and it's going to be a long afternoon. As I was trying to say before, get milk or juice, that way you are at least getting something to give you energy to make it thru this afternoon, and we can go and have a good dinner tonight. Okay Chief?" Jim said squeezing the nape of Blair's neck ever so gently. "Yes Sir" Blair said while still looking a sheepish for his earlier actions. "Jim…man, I um… well, sorry about the attitude." "I know Junior, consider this your warning. One more thing, keep your cell phone in your pocket and ON the whole time. I will see out side of this door by 1:50, not a minute later. Understand?" "Yeah, man I got it" Jim raised his eyebrow at Blair response, which Blair quickly changed to "Yes Sir, I understand 1:50, cell phone on, eat, and milk or juice." Jim put his arm back around Blair's shoulders and turned them both back around to face the rest of the group. Giving Blair a gentle swat to his backside to propel him in the direction of the professor "Behave yourself Chief." Blair ducked his head at the admonishment, worried that one of the other rooms occupants may have seen Jim's display of parental affection.

Professor Heart was too engrossed in preparing his notes for the afternoon lecture and Jack and Daniel were still having their own discussion. "Daniel, are you listening to me?" Jack said thru gritted teeth in effort not to raise his voice. "Yes Jaaaack, I am. Geeze, I heard you, eat lunch, no coffee, keep my phone on, be back here by 1:50, oh and behave." Daniel said while giving Jack a look that said how stupid do you think I am. Jack reached out and grabbed Daniel's chin with his right hand while cupping the back of his head with his left. "Listen to me Little Boy!" Jack said in a very sharp whisper. "If you think for one second you can give me that kind of attitude, you or should I say your backside **will be** sorely mistaken. Keep it up and you will be standing in that corner until the afternoon session starts. Am I making myself clear Daniel?" Daniel looking very flush-faced, had his eyes cast down at his shoes. "I am waiting for an answer Danny." Jack said in a very demanding tone. "Yes Sir, I understand. Sorry" Danny mumbled without making eye contact with Jack. Jack shook Daniel's chin with a small amount of force. "Look at me Danny," Daniel's eyes shone bright with unshed tears while he looked into Jacks. "I know you are sorry Danny, but you have got to think before you speak. I will not tolerate disrespect. I suggest you maintain your best behavior unless you want to have another discussion about this tonight, and let me warn you, there will not be much talking involved." Daniel nodded his head and said, "Yes Sir, Jack, I understand. I will be, and I am sorry for my attitude." "Apology accepted Danny." Jack said as he clapped the side of Daniel's face and gave him a kiss on the forehead. "Jaaaack" Jack chuckled and told Danny to have a good lunch.

"Professor Heart, I would appreciate it if you would have lunch on the campus." Jim said and the Professor agreed. "Of course, we will go down to the cafeteria." With that said, Professor Heart and the two young men were on there way out the door.

"Well looks like I am free for lunch, what do ya say, _what was it the kid called him, oh yeah_, Big Guy?" Jack said with a slight chuckle while turning and heading for the exit.

"How could I turn down such an offer, _lets just see how he likes this,_ Jaaaack." Nailing Daniel's tone perfectly, both Jim and Jack burst out laughing. "No, that sounds great Jack, I want to check in with the station, so how about I meet you at that little coffee shop by the Math Department?"

"Perfect, meet you there in about 15" Jack said while heading in that general direction and still laughing at Jim's rendition of whinny Daniel.

/

Meanwhile in the cafeteria, Blair, Daniel, and Professor Heart are discussing the cultural differences between those that live in the mountain village and those that live on the coast. "It's quite fascinating you know, how both villages can be traced back to one original village and now they seem to have no outward similarities." Blair said while taking a bit of his fruit salad. "Yes, even the dialects have drifted so far apart they don't even have any similar root words on which their language was formed." Daniel said while picking over his barley touched turkey sandwich.

"I must say, I am very impressed with the both of you, the extent of your knowledge and reverence to the field is something I haven't seen in a student in many years." Professor Heart said while glancing at the two young men sitting across from him. Both of which gave a shy embarrassed smile and ducked their heads. "I must be honest with you, when I was looking over those who had signed up for this conference, I was a bit nervous when I saw both your ages. Please forgive me for my hasty judgment."

"It's okay Professor, I guess you could say Daniel and I aren't your everyday teenagers." Blair said with a knowing smile to which Daniel added his own affirming nod. "Great, would either of you like a cup of coffee?" Professor Heart asked "NO" Both Blair and Daniel answered in unison. Suddenly embarrassed by their outburst, Daniel and Blair both found their half eaten plates very interesting. "Well gentlemen, it's a quarter after and I must get back and prepare for this afternoons lecture. However before I go, I would like to give you both one of these. It's an information packet on an archeological dig I am putting together for spring break. Have your fathers take a look and let me know. I would love to have the two of you be a part of my team. I must tell you that I will need your answer by next week. I only have two slots left available and there are many students who are vying for these two spots. I will see you in a bit." Professor smiled and took his leave.

Blair and Daniel were almost beside themselves looking thru the dig packets the Professor had left them. "Wow this looks like an awesome opportunity Daniel, man I so hope I can convince Jim to let me go!" Blair said as he bounced excitedly in his chair. "You said it, I am going to have to do some serious promising to even get Jack to consider this trip." Daniel said with a hopeful expression. Blair lifted up his glass of milk, "to overprotective, overbearing, fatherly guardians." "Wait, lets not forget controlling, single-minded, strict, and sometimes just a pain in the butt." Daniel said with a slight giggle at the end. "You said it" Blair added as he and Daniel toasted with their glasses of milk.

"I gotta say though man, before Jim I never really had anybody to look out for me and check up to make sure I'm okay. I have only been staying with Jim for about six months, so this whole family thing is pretty new to me. Last month I got the flu and Jim took care of me, waited on me hand and foot, it was kinda nice. My mom, she well lets just say she wasn't much of a nurturer. However, I don't know if I have ever been in trouble so much before in my life!" Blair said with a hint of exasperation at the end.

"I totally see where you are coming from. Both of my parents died when I was eight and I lived in several foster homes before I was able to be with Jack. I have been with him for a little over a year. You are right, it is nice to have someone who cares, but man, what I wouldn't give for a little breathing room, you know!" Daniel said with an all to knowing smirk.

/

Jack stood in line at the coffee shop wondering what in the world he was going to eat here. _I sure could go for a good steak! The Doc is always wanting Daniel to put on some weight, steak and potatoes would do him good. This is Texas, home of the Cowboys, surely there's a Roadhouse nearby! Back to what I am going to eat for lunch. _"Excuse me Sir, what can I get you?" The all too perky young girl behind the counter asked. "Oh, I will have the armadillo bites basket, a bottle of water, and a large coffee. Thank you." Jack paid for his meal and picked up his tray and headed to meet Jim at the table in the corner.

Jim gave a snort as Jack sat down, "You look just about as happy with your meal as I am mine." "Hiding it that well am I?" Jack said in his normal sarcastic manner.

"So Jim, you got any interesting stories to share about Blair? I only ask, 'cause last time I saw you, I could have sworn you had more hair." Jack said with a smirk as he opened his bottle of water.

"Well I did tell you that he has only been with me for six months right?" seeing Jack nod, Jim continued with his story. "In that amount of time, he was next door when a drug lab blew, witnessed a murder, kidnapped by a crazy man who wanted to assume his identity, oh yes then there is the normal teenage stuff, fought me on every rule I set, told me multiple times how unfair I am and how he has been on his own for a long time and doesn't need me. I am surprised that his bedroom door is still in piece as many times as he has slammed it shut. Other than that, like has just been smooth sailing." Jim said ending with a chuckle of his own. "Oh by the way, speaking of hair, last time I saw you, yours was much…darker, shall we say?"

"Touché my friend, I think I may be completely gray before he makes it to 21, and that is if I don't kill him before he gets there. Daniel has some major trust issues we are constantly battling with, and he keeps reminding me that he is in college and doesn't need constant supervision." Jack let out a snort and chuckle before continuing. "As far as the normal teenage things go, God yes, Daniel is convinced that he has the most unfair live in the world. Oh and he is constantly fighting the rules, trying to find any facts that he thinks will persuade me to change them. The door slamming has gotten better though, about a month ago, he thru the mother of all tantrums that ended with his door being slammed in my face. After I impressed upon him that he was in the wrong, I ended with if he would like to any privacy that would be the last time he slammed his door." Jack ended with a slight head shake remembering the aspects of that particular discussion.

"It must be this new generation, about not accepting the rules as just what they are rules. If I would have argued with my dad the way Blair agues with me, I think I would have spent my whole teenage life standing up." Jim said with a slight grimace.

"I agree, my parents were not much on backtalk, and boy does Daniel have that down to a science. That kid has tasted just about every type of bar soap the market has to offer." Jack said finishing off his lunch.

Jim raised an eyebrow and asked, "have you tried liquid soap? The pump fits very nicely between the lips and it coats the tongue rather well. Blair had a mouth on him, but after a few sessions, he was miraculously able to control his speech." Jim finished with a bright smile. "That's pretty good Ellison, I think I'll give that method a try. Any other fatherly advice you want share?" Jack asked with a smile of his own.

"Ha, I wish. This is as much a learning process for me as it is for him." Jim said while glancing at his watch. "Well if you don't mind me making a couple of observations?" Jack asked "No not at all, but do you mind doing it while we walk, I told Blair to meet me outside of the lecture room in about 10 minutes." Jim said while standing up and tossing the remains of his lunch in the trash. "So Jack, you said something about observations?" Jim asked a little intrigued to see just what Jack had picked up on in the few moments he had seen him interact with Blair.

"First off, it was plain to see that the kid adores you. He definitely gave you the father/teenager look when you put your arm around his shoulders. I also noticed the big bambi eyes he gave you when asking to go to lunch." Jack gave a slight chuckle and Jim gave him a quirked smile. "Oh I am by no means saying that Daniel did not give me his very own version of the bambi eyes. Anyways, he seems to have accepted you in the parental role."

"You got that from the bambi eyes?" Jim asked with a sideways glance. "No I got that from the swat you gave his backside and the way you told him to behave. He just accepted them for what they were, acts of parental love." Jack said with a knowing look, but facing the upcoming lecture hall.

"Yea well, lets just say he is not always so accepting of my acts of parental love." Jim said while opening the door to allow Jack to walk in first. "Daniel is not always accepting of mine either, but there are times when a "handy" reminder is needed." Jack said as they came upon the room where the afternoon session was to be held. Taking a quick glance at the few occupants inside, noting that Blair and Daniel were not among them Jim glanced down at his watch one more time. Leaning back against the wall with mirroring poses Jim and Jack wait patiently for their foster sons.

_Chief where are you? I told you to be back here no later than 1:50. In fact I expressly remember saying not one minute later. You are working on 10 minutes here Junior, you are going to be late for the start of the lecture. I guess a phone call is in order. You better hope you got that cell phone on._

_D*** it Daniel where are you. I told you to be back here by 10 till 2. How hard is it to follow simple directions? Jim is getting antsy over there, I hope you and Blair aren't off wondering around. I guess I better give you a call, we are so going to be discussing the importance of time when we get to the hotel tonight._

/

Blair and Daniel were sitting in the cafeteria trading stories about which father had the most rules and who had to deal with the most acts of parental love.

"Man, that is nothing. Jim was convinced that my language was offensive, and that it was his personal mission to change it. If I never have to taste the liquid soap in the bathroom again, I'll be a happy camper." Blair said with an embarrassed laugh

"I don't know man, you are going to laugh, but Jack makes me stand in the corner! The corner, can you believe it. I am sixteen freakin' years old and he puts me in the corner like a naughty child." Daniel said while glancing around to make sure noone had overheard their conversation.

Both boys were startled by the ringing of their cell phones.

"Crap, we are late! Jim has this thing about being on time. I am toast." _Correction my butt is toast._ Blair thought as he grabbed his bag and headed out the door behind Daniel who was in the process of answering his own phone.

"Uh…hey Jim….what's up?" "You are late Chief, where are you?" "I am sorry Jim, I just lost track of time, I am on my way, man, I promise." "Where are you?" "I just left the cafeteria. I will be there in like two minutes." "Two minutes Junior, meet me at the door on the north side, and if you know what's good for you, you will pick up the pace" "Yes Sir." Blair said as clicked the phone closed. _Oh man, Oh man, please be feeling generous. Jim is never gonna let me out of his sight again, let alone go on a dig to another country. Just suck it up Sandburg and deal with man!_

"I know Jack I am late, I am coming!" "Where are you Danny?" "I said I am coming, I am sorry, I just lost track of time, I will be right there, I promise." "Daniel…Where are you?" Jack heard a loud sigh before Daniel answered him. "I just left the cafeteria. I will be there in like two minutes. Wait do you need that in military time Jack?" "DANIEL now is not the time for attitude. You had better hope you are in two minutes, do Not push it." "Yes Sir." Daniel said as he was contemplating whether or not to stop running and just walk. _Stupid Jackson, don't you know, you don't poke an angry bear. God please let Jack be calmed down by the time I get there I sure don't want him to swat me in front of Blair, that would just be too embarrassing._

Both boys picked up their pace as they headed for the lecture hall, each going to their respective doors, Blair the north side and Daniel the south.

Jim stood just inside the door, watching as Blair was sprinting up the stairs to the building. "Just in time Junior, a minute and fifty seconds, ten more seconds and you would have been late for the second time today." "Give me a break man, I ran my ass off, hey..OW, that hurt!" Blair said with a voice that let Jim know that Blair was not in an accepting mood so to speak. "Can it Chief, you know how I feel about that kind of language." Jim said as he pulled Blair into an empty room and closed the door. "Jim, man, what are we doing in here? As you so kindly pointed out, I am late and I don't want to miss the lecture. And by lecture I mean Professor Hearts and not yours!" Defiance was definitely present in Blair's voice as well as his stance.

"I am quite tired of your attitude little boy." Jim said as pulled out a chair, sat down and deposited Blair over his knee in one fluid motion. "Jim please not here, I am sorry." Blair pleaded as he as he realized too late that he had over stepped the line. Jim pulled Blair tight up against him and wrapped his arm around Blair waist. Not wanting to give Blair a full spanking here, he settled for ten hard rapid swats to Blair's sit spot. Thinking that would give him something to think about while he sat for the next two hours in Professor Hearts lecture. By swat number five Blair was pleading with Jim to stop.

"PLEASE JIM STOP" SWAT "AUGH P please" SWAT "I'm s soreeee" SWAT SWAT SWAT

By the eighth swat, all Blair could do was hold on to Jim's pants and sob. Jim slowly began to rub Blair's back to let him know the spanking was over. "Shhh, hey Chief, it's over, you're all right." Jim said as he righted Blair and pulled him tightly against his chest.

A muffled "I'm sorry Jim" was followed by a hiccup and sniffle. "I know Junior" Jim said as he place a finger under Blair's chin forcing him to make eye contact. "Hey Chief, it'll be alright, you're late for a lecture remember, we will finish this discussion tonight." Jim said placing a kiss on Blair's forehead and wiping the last of the tear drops off his face. Blair let out groan at the thought of finishing this discussion tonight, while rubbing his stinging backside. "Hurry up now Junior your only ten minutes late, you probably haven't missed much. I love ya kiddo, I'll be waiting for you when you get done." "m'kay" Blair said as he grabbed his pack and headed towards the lecture room.

Jack was leaning against the door of an empty classroom as Daniel came rushing thru, in an attempt to bypass Jack and head straight for Professor Hearts lecture. "Atch Atch ah, young man, you and I need to have a little talk before you go into your lecture." Jack said while grabbing Daniel's arm and pulling him into the empty room. With the a firm shut of the door with his foot, Jack delivered a stinging swat to Daniel's backside. Daniel already in full rant mode pulled his arm out of Jack's grasp and turned to give Jack a menacing glare. "What was that for Jack?"

"That was to get your attention, to let you know that I am not happy with your attitude on the phone or now. And just so you know, I am not finished with your little butt either."

"Whwaht, Jack? But I didn't…" Daniel said trying to back his way out of the room. "Daniel this is my only warning, do not even think about going out that door, unless you want everyone in that lecture hall witness your spanking. Now Come HERE!" Jack said as he pulled out a chair and sat down.

"Please Jack, I'm sorry. I won't do it again, I promise." Daniel pleaded as Jack pulled him across his lap. "Daniel we do not have time to have a full discussion of your behavior, that will be done tonight. Right now this is just a bit of an attitude adjustment." Jack said as he wrapped his arm Daniel's waist, pulled him tight up against his torso, raised his left leg and lowered his right one. With this action, Daniel began to squirm and fight against Jack's hold, but with no success was resigned to accept his fate as the first smack landed hard on his barley protected sit spot. Jack was delivering this spanking hard and fast. Daniel was trying to remain stoic but by the sixth smack, his butt felt like it was on fire and he began to voice his thoughts.

Aughhh Jack stop please SMACK this is stupid SMACK I am to old for SMACK a spanking! SMACK

A rapid succession of five hard smacks on the center of his sit spot was Daniel's undoing. He began to sob against Jack's leg. "I'm sorreee, Jaaack, I'm s-sorry" "I know pal, I know" Jack said while rubbing Daniel's back. Pulling Daniel up and hugging him tight to his chest Jack kissed the top and Daniel's head. "Alright space monkey, it's time for you head into your lecture now. We will discuss the rest tonight." Jack said while giving Daniel a tight squeeze before turning him towards the door. "Awe Jack do we have to, I got the message, I promise." Daniel said while trying to rub some of the sting out of his backside. "Yes we do, now go on kiddo, I love you, and I'll wait for you at the north side sitting area with Jim." Jack said opening the door for Daniel to exit. "Yes sir, love you too Jack." Daniel said while heading towards the lecture room.

Daniel and Blair arrived at the lecture door at almost the same time, both with their heads down, each not wanting to make eye contact with the other. Slowly they made their way to the back of the room, each taking a seat with a slight wince.

Jim and Jack gave each other a knowing look and headed toward the patio for another cup of coffee. "From the look of Daniel, I gather he'll be sitting a little uncomfortable for the duration of the seminar." Jim asked while taking a seat. Jack gave a slight nod and Jim continued talking "as will Blair. I don't know what has gotten into him, but he thru a royal tantrum in that room down there. This is going to be a long night." Jim said while running his hand through his short cropped hair. "I understand how you feel Jim, I told Daniel our discussion was far from over. You know this was supposed to be a fun trip for his birthday, I was hoping this would not be an issue this weekend." Jack said while leaning back in his chair and taking a drink of his coffee. "Well Jack, to quote my friend and Captain, Fatherhood is rarely easy, and you have to take the bad with the good, and always do what's best for the kid."

"Here Here" Jack said while holding up his foam cup as a silent salute to the infamous captain.

Please review and let me know what you think. The next chapter is not quite as long. It is the thoughts of Blair and Daniel as they sit uncomfortably through a two hour lecture.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own or have any affiliation with Stargate SG1 or The Sentinel

This is my first crossover fic, and only my second one overall. All reviews are welcomed. Please let me know what you like and where you think I could improve things. Thanks

*_Italics represent character thoughts_

Thanks for the kind reviews!

Professor Heart was vigorously lecturing on some of the points the boys brought up to him during lunch, as he looked up to see Blair and Daniel quietly sliding to the back of the room looking rather contrite. _Glad to see those two back. Make a note Heart, remind yourself to speak to their fathers about the trip._ "As I was saying….." Professor Heart continued.

Finding two seats on the back row, each boy gingerly sat trying keep what pride and dignity they had left in tact, to keep anyone from realizing they had just been spanked.

_Awe man this is going to be a long two hours! I swear I think Jim must have taken classes in spanking, my ass feels like its on fire. Ugh, it's a good thing Jim can't hear my thoughts like he can my heartbeat, or I'd be in some serious trouble. CRAAAP I am never going to be able to sit still. I wonder if Daniel noticed? _Blair cast a quick glance at Daniel, only to realize Daniel was doing some squirming of his own. _Oh shiii crap, I mean crap, gotta practice that, he doesn't look like he is sitting very comfortable either. Should have know, alpha males are all the same, especially military ones, demand complete obedience and nothing else is acceptable. This was supposed to be part of my birthday present, why couldn't Jim bend just this once? Why do the chairs have to be so freakin' hard? Why does Jim care if I am a few minutes late? Naomi wouldn't have been upset, in fact she would,….wouldn't have even called to find out why I am late and where I was. She means well, but I never seem to make it on her radar. On the other hand, I can't seem to get off Jim's. It is kinda nice that he worries though…..it's nice to have a home to go to and have someone waiting for me there. But man oh man he has too many rules! I can't even remember them all, ooo can't tell him that though he threatened to make me write them 25 times each if I tried to use that argument again. Man oh Man, Jim said our discussion wasn't over with, why did I have to have an attitude, and use foul language. This time I really have no-one to blame except my self. I hope he didn't bring the paddle. Okay you have got to stop this, you are working yourself into a panic. Jim will be in here any moment to make sure you are okay. Breathe just Breathe._ Blair continued with his thoughts as he glanced down at his watch to see it was almost time for their ten minute break.

_Alright Jackson suck it up, just sit down as gently and quickly as you can and then try not to move. God Jack, it's all your fault my butt hurts! Please God don't let Blair have seen me fidgeting. _Daniel glanced out of the corner of eye to see if Blair was watching him, only to realize that Blair was having the same trouble sitting as he was. _Humph, should have known, from the way he talked about Jim over lunch. It must be ingrained in them in military training. I am NEVER joining the military. Maybe I should remind Jack that I am a civilian and not one of his fly-boys. Oh yea Jackson that'll go over real well, he doesn't care if I'm military or not, only that I obey. Augh! Jack is just so frustratingly unreasonable sometimes. I guess some of this is my fault, I shouldn't have been so rude, but I'm sixteen freakin' years old. I don't need a babysitter monitoring my every move. Huh, I wish I had cushion to sit on. These chairs are so hard. I just want to curl up in my bed and go to sleep. Fat chance there, Jack said our discussion was far from over. Please please please let it just be corner time. _Sniff_ Man, in the year I have been with Jack I have stared at more corners, and been spanked, SPANKED GOD I CAN'T BELIEVE HE SPANKS ME, more than I have been over the last eight years. I don't think that's fair, I need to do some research so I can show him just how out-dated this type of punishment is. The hug and back rub afterwards is nice though. Definitely didn't get much of that before Jack. _

Daniel was brought out of his thoughts by Professor Heart announcing there would be a short ten minute break before the conclusion of the conference. Daniel and Blair could not get out of their seats quick enough. Both glad to relieve the pressure on their backsides.

"Hey Blair, you wanna grab a cup of coffee?" Daniel asked while shoving his hands in his front pockets and shrugging his shoulders in a non-committal manner.

"Uh, I don't know man, Jim's not to keen on me having coffee these days." Blair said with a bit of embarrassment as he looked down at his shoes.

"Yeah, Jack's the same way, but what they don't know won't hurt them right, or should I say won't hurt us?" Daniel replied with a snort.

"Ha, I wish. Jim always seems to find out. I can't seem to get away with anything, and if I do and he finds out, man it's worse." Blair said with a grimace. "So….uh, you can get a coffee if you want, but I think I'll just grab a juice if it's all the same to you. I seem to be walking a thin line with Jim right now as it is."

"No no man that's fine, I should probably get a juice too. No need to push Jack any further, he wasn't too happy with the attitude I was giving him earlier." Daniel said with a slight smirk.

Blair let out a breath he was didn't realize he was holding. _Daniel is the first guy my age I've met who doesn't just think I'm a total geek. Glad he's not teasing me about being a baby for the way Jim treats me._

Both boys headed out of the building and down the walk to the juice bar just around the corner. "So what did you think about those last points the professor was making?" Blair asked with a sideways glance towards Daniel.

"Uh…well…" Daniel stuttered. "So you have no idea either?" Blair asked with a knowing grin. Laughing Daniel answered, "No man, I was a little occupied with my thoughts."

/

Jack and Jim had been discussing the boys antics and life as single parents when Jim turned his head slightly. _I am sure that is Blair's heart beat and its getting closer. What are you up to Chief, the conference still has another hour left. Perhaps that little attitude adjustment I gave you earlier wasn't enough, well don't worry Junior, I think I can help get you back on the right track._

Jack was giving Jim a puzzling look, as he heard the door chime and turned to see who was entering. Jack shook his head in disbelief as he watched Daniel and Blair enter the building laughing and oblivious to his and Jim's presence. Jack turned and glanced at Jim to see that he had the same astonished look on his face.

"Apparently those boys aren't using the good sense God gave them." Jack said as he turned to look back at Jim.

Jim let out a snort and gave Jack a devious smile, "Shall we see what our little genius's are up to?"

Daniel and Blair made their way to the front of the line to place their orders, each getting a mixed fruit freeze with a bottle of water. "$8.50" the guy behind the counter said. "I got it Daniel, Jim gave me a little mad money and I'm sure he wouldn't mind me using it on what he would deem an appropriate snack." Blair said with a hint of sarcasm and a chuckle. "Yeah I think this would make Jack's approval list too. Thanks man." Daniel said as he picked up he drinks and started to turn around.

"Enjoying yourself there Dannyboy?" Jack asked with a raised eyebrow. "Yeah Chief, you want to explain to me why you are out here and not in the lecture hall listening to Professor Heart?"

"Jack" "Jim" Both boys said at once. "Uh yeah Jim, we just got a ten minute break and wanted to get a drink and the only thing they had in the lecture room was coffee, and I just thought man that uh, you would um you know rather me have a juice than coffee." Blair said with out taking a breath and staring up at Jim with big pleading eyes.

"I see" Jack said giving Daniel a look that said he expected an explanation from him as well.

"Yeah Jack, honest we were just running in here real quick to grab a drink and then heading back to the end of the seminar." Daniel said giving Jack a hopeful look.

Jim pulled Blair in to a tight embrace and spoke in his ear so only he could hear. "Hey Chief, you okay?" "Yea Jim I'm fine, why?" "Well, you know I keep a constant check on you and you seemed to have gotten upset earlier. I just wanted to make sure you are feeling alright." Jim said as he had to shift his arms to accommodate Blair turning into his chest. "Yea man, I was just thinking about what happened earlier and about, you know how you said our discussion wasn't over yet, an um did you uh did you bring the paddle?" Blair said the last part so quietly Jim had to turn up his hearing just to catch what he said.

Jim wanted to chuckle at Blair question but knew the young man was truly worried about the upcoming discussion. Jim leaned a little closer to Blair and said, "Hey Junior, it's gonna be alright" Jim gave Blair a tight squeeze. "Look at me Blair, don't get yourself so worked up, go back and enjoy the last of the conference, we will go have a good dinner, then we will talk about things at the hotel. And to answer your question, no I didn't bring the paddle, didn't think it would be needed. Am I wrong Junior?" Jim asked with a little tap to Blair's cheek.

"No Sir, definitely not needed." Blair strongly declared. "Good" Jim said as he placed a kiss on the top of Blair's head.

Sensing that Jim and Blair had finished their impromptu conversation, Jack said, "Okay you boys better head on back to the lecture, I am sure that your ten minutes are about up. We'll meet you outside the lecture room in an hour." Ruffling Daniel's hair Jack gave him a push toward the door.

Jim did the same with Blair while throwing one more comment at his semi-distraught charge, "I love you kiddo, see you in an hour." Jim was rewarded with Blair giving him a huge smile as he left with Daniel.

The last hour passed very quickly with Blair and Daniel totally engrossed in Professor Hearts words. Jack and Jim also found the time to pass quickly. They both discussed the plans they had made as a surprise for the boys for the rest of their weekends. Jack and Jim were both equally taken a back at how similar their plans were. Each group had plans to head towards Dallas and take in a sports match. Jim was taking Blair to see a Mavericks game while Jack had gotten tickets for he and Daniel to see the Stars. Deciding to re-arrange their plans for their final evening, they agreed to meet at a local Fort Worth restaurant called Texas De Brazil. They were jolted out of their planning by Jim's ringing cell phone.

"Ellison" "Uh, Hey Jim, the lecture ended a bit early and Professor Heart said he would like to talk with you and Mr. O'Niell."

"Everything alright Chief?" Concern evident in Jim's voice, causing Jack to take more notice of the conversation.

"Yeah Jim, um he just asked us if he could speak with you guys, and I told Daniel I would make the call while he asked the Professor his question from earlier." Blair said a bit nervously.

"Okay Junior, we will be right there." Jim said while closing his phone.

Jack turned a questioning look on Jim, but before he could say anything Jim said, "That was Blair, Professor Heart asked to see the both of us. Blair said to let you know that he volunteered to make the call while Daniel finished up talking to the Professor. Blair didn't say what he wanted, but I have a feeling he knows and just didn't want to blurt it out over the phone."

"I see, this should be quite interesting then." Jack said as they entered the lecture hall.

Jim and Jack walked up behind their respective charges, each placing a supportive touch on the boys shoulders. "Ah, Mr. Ellison, Mr. O'Niell, thank you for taking the time to meet with me. As I said before, you both have very bright boys here. During lunch today, I presented them each with an opportunity to be part of my dig team over spring break."

Blair and Daniel both seem to loose color in their faces and each cast a nervous glance at the other. Upon seeing their reactions, Professor Heart quickly added, "now I know that neither of them has had time to talk with you yet, and I assure you that they were not aware of why I asked to see you. I do not want you to feel as if you are being pressured in any manner."

Sensing the change in Daniel's demeanor Jack began to rub gentle circles on his back. Trying to convey the message that he was not upset with him. Jim noticed how Blair's heart rate began to increase along with his breathing. He started trying to rub the tense muscles in Blair's neck so he would calm down some. Jim leaned down and told Blair, "Hey Chief, why don't you and Daniel go pack up your stuff, Jack and I will meet you guys at the door in a few minutes." "Okay Jim" Blair said in just above a whisper.

Once the boys were almost to the back of the room Jim began to speak. "Professor Heart, while I cannot speak for Jack and Daniel, I can speak for Blair. This is something that will take a great deal of consideration. Blair is just getting ready to turn sixteen and I am not sure how I feel about him leaving the country without me. I am very appreciative of your offer, as I know Blair is, but this is something he and I will need to discuss at length, and for future reference, blindsiding me with this in front of Blair is not the way to achieve a quicker or favorable answer."

"I am in complete agreement with Jim" Jack said as he turned to give an approving nod to Jim's statement. "I will discuss this with Daniel at length. I will need all of the details from the moment he would leave my sight until the moment he returns."

"I understand gentlemen" Professor Heart said extending his hand to shake both fathers. "Please note that as I told the boys, I will need an answer by next week. I only have two spaces left available and many students wanting the slots. I have given each of them a pack of information that includes my phone number and e-mail. Please do not hesitate to contact me if you have any further questions." With that Professor Heart began to collect his things as Jim and Jack made their ways towards the exit.

Jim and Jack reached their uncharacteristically subdued charges. Concerned at the absence of Blair's usual impatient bounce and constant chatter Jim called out, "Hey Chief, heads up" while tossing Blair the keys to their rental car. "Yeah Jim" Blair said, as he picked his head up just in time to catch the keys Jim sent flying his way.

A huge grin slide on Blair's face as he asked, "Does this mean you are going to let me drive back to the hotel?" "Well, I'm thinking about it Einstein, but I've got a few conditions" Jim said as he sidled up next to Blair on the way. "Yeah man, anything" Blair replied. "One, do you have your permit with you? Two perk up! Where is my Blair Sandburg, the one who can't stand still to save his life, and who would be talking my ear off by now about this trip." Ducking his head as a rosy color began to shade Blair's face he said, "Yeah Man, I've got my permit."

Watching the exchange between Blair and Jim, Jack began to chuckle to himself know what was coming next. "Me too Jack. You gonna let me drive back to the hotel?" Daniel said practically bouncing in front of Jack. Shaking his head with a smile on his face, Jack turned to Jim and said "see what you have started." as he handed his keys over to Daniel. "Thanks, Jack. I'm a great driver you know." Daniel said with great sincerity, causing both Jack and Jim to burst out laughing. "Hey that's not nice" Daniel said with a great indignity.

Blair turned to Jack and said, "it was nice to meet you Mr. O'Niell, Daniel and I exchanged contact info, I hope it's okay with you that we correspond." Jack placed a hand on Blair should and gave it a gentle squeeze, "It was nice to meet you too Blair, and I think it is great that you and Daniel exchanged information. However I only have one condition." Blair nodded and said, "Yes Sir?" "Call me Jack, Mr. O'Niell makes me sound so old" Jack said with a laugh as he gave Blair's shoulder one last squeeze.

Daniel taking his turn, turned towards Jim to offer his hand, "it was nice to meet you Mr. Ellison. Thank you for letting Blair come to the conference, it's really nice to have finally met someone my age who doesn't think of me as weird or too smart. It's nice to have a friend." Daniel said the last part slightly ducking his head with embarrassment at the emotion he just displayed. Jim shook Daniel's hand while his other hand reached down and cupped Daniel's face pulling it up to make eye contact with him. "I am pleased to have met you also Daniel. I am glad you and Blair have formed a friendship. You two seem to be kindred spirits, and call me Jim, I agree with Jack, Mr. Ellison makes me sound way to old." Jim ended with a pat to the side of Daniel's face and a slight chuckle.

Blair and Daniel said their goodbyes with promises to e-mail as soon as they got home. Jack and Jim shook hands with a grin, knowing they would be meeting up in a few days with a surprise for the boys.

Each man wrapping an arm around their respective 'son's' shoulders pulled him close and began heading for the door.

/

Ten minutes later Jim and Blair walked into their hotel room to freshen up and get ready to go to dinner. Jim pulled out a fresh shirt and a pair of kaki shorts, the heat in Texas seemed to be unbearable. He noticed Blair giving him nervous glances from across the room and decided it was time to settle this so they could enjoy their dinner.

"Come here Chief" Jim said as he sat down on the bed and patted the spot beside him. Blair took a deep breath and walked over to sit beside Jim without saying a word. Jim rubbed his hand across the front of his face, concerned about the state of his charge. _Why in the world is he so nervous? It is not as if this is the first time he has been in trouble, and Lord knows this doesn't even make the top ten of 'Blair Sandburg Misbehaviors'._

"Alright Junior what gives, you act as if you are on your way to the gallows? This is certainly not the first time you have been in trouble, and this does not even make your top ten. So look at me and tell me what's going on it that brilliant mind of yours." Jim said while tapping the side of Blair's head.

"Umm….I don't know Jim, it's been kind of a long day, I guess I am just tired." Blair said while looking everywhere except at Jim's face.

"Stop right there Chief, you just lied to me, what's the rule about lying?" Jim said while grabbing Blair's chin and forcing him to make eye contact. Blair cast his eyes down and remained quiet. "What's the rule Chief?" Jim said sternly

Jim was cataloging Blair's vitals and noticed the rapid increase of heart rate and the quick shallow breaths, a sure sign he was in for one of Blair's infamous tantrums.

Blair jumped up and started pacing around the room, "God Jim, can't I have anything to myself. Maybe I don't want to tell you ever think about that?" Before Jim had a chance to answer started ranting again throwing his hands in the air to emphasize his point. "NO you didn't. All you think about are RULES! Don't do this Blair, Be home at this time, Report in, you got to know where I am every minute of every FREAKIN' DAY, AND I AM TIRED OF IT! I JUST CAN'T TAKE THIS S*** ANY MORE!" Blair was yelling with tears streaming down his face by the time he got to the end.

"ENOUGH" Jim bellowed as he snagged Blair's wrist and pulled him until he landed over his knees. "No Jim…NOOOO! You can't do this!" Blair yelled as he tried to wiggle free from Jim's iron grip. Jim wasted no time, he began to spank the small upturned bottom with hard quick, sharp smacks.

"Owww….STOP…..You can't do this"

SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK

"Augh…NO!"

Blair was pushing hard against the bed trying to lift up, while frantically kicking his legs. Jim took a moment to reposition Blair by tipping him forward and pinning his legs with his right leg before continuing the spanking.

"NO…..no….nnnno…lllet mme gooo….le leave mmme a aloooone!"

SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK

Those eight smack seem to be Blair's undoing as he began to sob and choke out pleas for Jim to stop while holding on tight to Jim's pant leg.

"I I'mm sorrrry….ppplease ji jim….plea" sob

Seeing the defiant teenager was gone and replaced by the apologetic one Jim began to slow the spanks down and talk to Blair.

"I don't know what caused this outburst of yours Chief, but I will not tolerate that type of behavior!" Jim punctuated that statement with five hard smacks right to the center of Blair's bottom. SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK

"I'mmm ssorry Jiimm, ppplease ssstoop"

"I know you're sorry Junior. I also will not tolerate that language. We have had this discussion many times." Five more smacks to Blair's sit spot to drive the point home ended the spanking.

SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK

Blair let out a loud cry, almost a wail as he buried his face in the leg of Jim's pants. Jim began to rub so soothing circles on Blair's back trying to help the boy calm down.

"Sshh Chief it's over, you're okay….Calm down Junior…..Sshh, I'm here…..It's okay"

Sensing that Blair had calmed down some, Jim unpinned Blair's legs and gently flipped him over until he was sitting on Jim's lap. Blair let out a hiss as his bottom came in contact with Jim's leg.

"Hold on, just a second Junior" Jim said as he maneuvered them both to the head of the bed so he could lean against the headboard. Repositioning Blair so that his burning bottom was in between Jim's bent legs and his upper body rested against Jim's with his head firmly tucked under Jim's chin.

Jim continued to whisper words of reassurance into the soft curls of Blair's hair while still rubbing circles on his back. When only an occasional sniff and hiccup could be heard Jim decided it was time to get to the bottom of what was really going on. "Alright Chief, you ready to tell me what this was all really about?"

There were a few moments of silence before Blair finally spoke. "I messed up today, and this was our first trip out of town and you trusted me to be back and I wasn't and then you had a friend or military buddy or whatever Jack is and I I didn't mean to embarrass you by not listening honest! I promise to do better, please just please don't be mad and send me away."

The last part was said as Blair choked out a sob that broke Jim's heat. Jim took in a deep breath and pulled Blair's face up so he could look into his eyes. "That's what this was about kiddo? You are fifteen, almost sixteen, you are going to mess up. It is not the end of the world. I promise, and I was not embarrassed by you today. Jack is both a friend and an old military buddy. Didn't you notice that Jack has a trouble magnet of his own?" Jim said while tapping the side of Blair's head.

Blair ducked his head back close to Jim's chest under his chin while mumbling, "I know, but I was just worried, I didn't want you to think I was too much trouble and not want me any more."

"Never gonna happen Chief, I love you! You are stuck with me." Jim said as he continued to rub Blair's back with one hand and stroke Blair's soft curls with the other. After a few minutes Jim noticed Blair's breathing had evened out and turned into slow deep breaths. Realizing he had fallen asleep Jim dropped a kiss on the top of Blair's head and whispered "I love you like a son Junior, you are not going anywhere."

Knowing the kid had a hard day Jim decided to let him sleep for a bit while he showered and got ready. After all it was only 4:30 and they had no reason to rush. Standing up and cradling the teen to his chest Jim pulled the covers back and gently deposited Blair on his side, he slipped his shoes off and covered him with the blanket.

/

"Thanks for letting me drive Jack" Daniel said as they entered their hotel room. "No problem Spacemonkey" Jack said as he ruffled Daniel's hair on the way by.

Jack walked over to the nightstand and pulled out the phone book in search of a good restaurant.

"Hey Jack, um I uh I just wanted to say sorry about earlier today. I really didn't mean to be rude." Daniel said looking very contrite.

"Come sit over here with me kiddo" Jack said while patting the bed beside him. Daniel slowly drug his feet over to where Jack was sitting.

"I was gonna wait until after dinner to have this discussion, but since you brought it up, lets have it now. I know you are sorry, but I am definitely less than pleased with you actions today. This is not so much about you being late as it is the attitude you pulled. What was that for?"

Daniel looked down at his hands in his lap and took a deep breath, "I uh, well I didn't want you to treat me like a baby in front of Blair. He is pretty much the first real friend I have had and I didn't want him to make fun of me."

Jack looked on at Daniel and placed a comforting hand on the back of his neck. "Hey kiddo, I would never embarrass you in front of your friends. I will not always be pleased with how you act, you are sixteen, I know you are not perfect, but I will always wait until we are in private before we discuss your actions."

There was a pause and Daniel nodded his head and said, "Thanks Jack."

"Now about your actions today Danny, not acceptable." "I know Jack, what are you going to do?" Daniel asked in a very worried tone.

"Well Danny, I think we can handle this with just some corner time seeing as you have already been spanked one time today." Jack pulled Daniel up to a standing position pointed him to the corner and sent him off with a healthy swat to his backside. "Oww, I thought you said corner time?"

"I did, I just wanted to give you a little reminder that I will not put up with attitude. Am I clear Daniel?" Jack said while pinning him with a hard glare. "Yes Sir Jack, very clear. No more attitude." "Good, 30 minutes nose in the corner, standing still." Daniel obediently went over to the corner.

Jack glanced at Daniel and headed to the shower, dinner was going to be good, he was starving.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own or have any affiliation with Stargate SG1 or The Sentinel

This is my first crossover fic, and only my second one overall. All reviews are welcomed. Please let me know what you like and where you think I could improve things. Thanks

*_Italics represent character thoughts_

Professor Heart watched with a speculative eye as the boys left the conference with their pseudo fathers. _They just might be the best ones yet._ He thought to himself as he finished packing up his conference notes.

Following the four men to the parking lot, Professor Heart kept himself at a good distance. Putting his briefcase in the back of his black four door Lexus, he casually took off his suit jacket and placed it in the front passenger seat, while taking note of the license plate of the vehicle Blair was driving. A few minutes later, after using the façade of a pre-trip inspection he was rewarded with the license plate for Daniel.

The Professor then got in his car and began his short trip back to his hotel room._ I have a lot to consider. Once I start this process,, there is no going back. The possibilities are limitless if this is successful. I can't imagine any better candidates. _

With the decision made, Professor Heart hit the drive thru for some Chinese food, and headed the rest of the way to his hotel.

Once inside Professor Heart powered up his laptop and sorted out his dinner. _Time for a little research. Need to have all of my ducks in a row before the water gets to deep. _

Three hours and ten websites later the professor was ready to make his first call. Pulling out his cell phone, Professor Heart made a phone call that would eventually change Blair and Daniel's lives forever.

(Professor Heart's phone call, we can only hear his side of the conversation.)

Hello David….Yea, its me…..Good and you?…Listen, you know that project you told me you were working on, well I think I have you two excellent candidates…Yes, I know it's not complete yet…..How long would the process take?…Yes, okay, I understand…I will send you the information, just see that you get them tagged asap!….I will…Let me know when you are ready for the next step….Goodbye.

With a satisfied grin on his face Professor Heart headed for the shower and then settled in for a good nights sleep.

/

The sun was shinning bright thru the windshield of Jim's rental car as he headed towards Dallas. This morning was off to a rocky start with Blair complaining about everything from the hour in which Jim got him up to why couldn't he drive. Blair was definitely an above average teenager when it came to learning, but totally normal when it came to teenage angst. A swat to Blair's backside and the threat of having to ride all the way in the backseat seemed to help curb the complaints.

Jim rubbed his hand over his face, willing the traffic in front of him to start moving. Thankfully Blair had fallen asleep about thirty minutes into the drive.

_I just need a good cup of coffee, wonder where the closest coffee house is?_ Jim thought as he glanced down at his sleeping young charge. _I hope you know how much I love you Chief. Wow has life ever changed since you came on board. Never a dull moment that's for sure. I hope you like the surprise I have lined up._ With that last thought Jim decided to start the waking up process for Blair.

"Hey Chief, start waking up here. We are getting close, and as soon as I find an exit for coffee, we are stopping and getting some breakfast." Jim said while he gently shook Blair's shoulder and brushed some of his wayward curls out of his face.

"Huh, Jim, are we there?" Blair asked as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"Not yet Chief, but we are getting close and I wanted to stop for breakfast soon, so I thought I'd give you time to get your bearings." Jim had a smile on his face as he glanced at Blair thinking how young and innocent he looked, even at sixteen.

"Looks like there is a Joe's Java and an Ihop at the next exit, how do you feel about pancakes, Junior?"

"Sounds great big guy!" Blair flashed Jim a brilliant smile that even left his eyes twinkling.

Thankfully the Ihop didn't seem too busy, and the smells that wafted into the parking lot left both of their mouths watering. Walking thru the door, Jim received an appreciative glance and bright smile from the hostess, but it was Blair who seemed to be attracting the most attention.

_Great, I will never get him out of here once he notices the pretty young waitress's who seem to be arguing over who gets to wait on us, well him really, but surely I'll at least get a cup of coffee and toast. Maybe I should just let them know up front that I am the one who will be leaving the tip?_ Jim chuckled to himself as he glanced at Blair who was completely oblivious to anything going on around him, only concerned with the menu.

"Say Chief, you find anything interesting on that menu?"

"Oh yeah big guy, I am thinking French toast, um Jim, can I have a little coffee this morning?"

Jim gave Blair a thoughtful look and then a nod, "yes Chief, but only one cup, as long as you drink a large orange juice too."

A big smile signaled Blair's acceptance to the deal. Just then the little blonde waitress who had obviously won the argument about who is to wait on them, appeared at Blair's left side with a huge smile on her face.

"Good Morning, I'm Elle and I will be waiting on you this morning. What can I get'cha?" she said while directing all of her attention at Blair, who had yet to take his eyes off her.

_Oh man oh man is she pretty. Long red hair and brilliant blue eyes. I wonder if I can get Jim to move out here permanently? I wonder how old she is? She's probably in college, but hey I am too! Jim can't be opposed to me dating one of my peers. _

Jim noticing that Blair is lost somewhere in his thoughts decides to place his order first. "I'll take the ham and cheese omelet with a side of bacon please." "and to drink" she asked "regular coffee please"

"And for you darlin'" she turned to face Blair again. Blair still caught up in his own thoughts didn't even register that she was talking to him. "Chief" Jim said while chuckling slightly.

"Huh, Oh" Blair said while blushing. "I…uh, I will take the French toast with bacon please. And to drink, I'll have the French vanilla roast small please, oh and a large orange juice." Finishing his order with a huge smile.

"It'll be right out sugar" Elle said while giving Blair a wink. Blair watched as Elle sauntered back towards the kitchen. _Oh I am so gonna have to have that man to man talk with him on how to appreciate the female gender without leering, and how to be respectful._ With that Jim snapped his fingers a couple of time to get Blair's attention.

Blair's head whipped back around, "Yeah, Big Guy, What's up?" "Well I've got a few things to talk to you about Chief."

"Yeah sure man. Hey what time does our plane leave?" Blair said while picking up his coffee and giving it an appreciative whiff.

With a big smile on his face Jim said, "That's exactly what I want to talk to you about. How would you feel if we spent a few extra days here? I think I have some exciting things planned for your birthday."

Blair's eyes began to widen with excitement, and Jim barley got out the last sentence before Blair was bounding out an "oh yeah man, that sounds awesome! What do you have planned. You should have told me. Why did you keep it a secret? This is so great, we are having a real family vacation! Way awesome Big Guy!"

Jim held his hands up in a surrendering manner, "Whoa Junior, slow down. Breath" "I am breathing man, its just that I have never really been on a vacation before. I mean yeah, I have traveled all over with Naomi, but it was different, the places we went were for her and she always had some protest or march to take part in, not a whole lot of time to hang with me. Not that I didn't learn stuff and I am grateful for the places I have been and the people I have met, that's kinda what encouraged me to go into the field of anthropology, but you said this is for my birthday, which means it's stuff for me and that's just so cool man."

Jim had to swallow past the lump in his throat, the thought that Blair went through his young life with things never really being about him, saddened Jim immensely and angered him towards Naomi all at the same time. Keeping his emotions towards Naomi in check, Jim cuffed the side of Blair's head affectionately, "Chief, I've got something real important to tell you so listen up. I know that you have only been with me for six months, but I feel like we have created a strong bond as friends, as sentinel and guide, and even parent child. Everything in my life is about you now. I couldn't love you anymore, if you were born to me Junior." Patting Blair on the cheek, Jim drew his hand back as the waitress approached with their food.

"Well it looks like you gentlemen are ready for some refills. Your omelet Sir, with bacon on the side, and here's your French Toast Darlin'. I had the cook put a little extra powdered sugar on their for ya" Elle said with a wink and a smile. "I'll be right back with those refills."

"Uh, none for me thanks, I still have my OJ to drink." Blair said while holding up his full glass. Jim gave him an approving nod, but quickly added, "I will take one though, thank you Elle."

Jim eyed his omelet appreciatively, "There's a little more I want to say before we dig in, this trip is all for you, and I have some things planned that I think you will like, but if you don't we can change them. I want to make sure that your sixteenth birthday is one to remember!"

"I am sure what you have planned is great Jim, but it would help if you would TELL ME WHAT IT IS"

"Eat your breakfast Chief, and I'll give you all the details." Blair gave an enthusiastic nod while drowning his French toast in syrup. "Well Junior, we are not far from Fort Worth now, maybe an hour, hour and a half, and I thought we could to the museum of science and history. They have a Genius exhibit this month, featuring Leonardo Da Vinci, and a few others. Then I thought we might go to what is called the stockyards, they are having a small rodeo and horse riding competition tonight. How do you feel about having some Mexican food tonight? Maybe we can do a few tests on my taste."

"Wow Big Guy, that all sounds awesome. I can't wait to get back in the car and check this stuff out on my laptop! I have been wanting to do taste tests for weeks and you kept putting me off, is this why you were saving it as a birthday present? You should have told me man, I wouldn't have kept begging you." Blair said with a grin.

Just then Elle came back over to the table to give Jim another refill and bat her eyes a few times at Blair. "So can I get you guys anything else?" "No thank you Elle" Jim replied, anxious to get back to sharing the birthday plans with Blair.

Just then, Elle did something that Jim could only describe as completely southern, she sat down in the booth with them, giving Blair a nudge with her hip so she could get all the way in. "I haven't seen you around here before, are you new to the area, or just passing through?"

Elle had positioned herself so that her torso was turned and she was giving Blair her undivided attention. Blair suddenly feeling like his mouth was full of cotton, turned wide eyes on Jim and took a huge gulp of his orange juice. Jim was finding the scene quite amusing. At home Blair seemed to be very girl crazy, and talked quite a good game; however Jim was beginning to realize that Blair's game was just that, all talk.

Clearing his throat to get Elle's attention, Jim said, "we are just passing through, on our way to the DFW area for a little birthday celebration." "Oh" Elle replied with a smile on her face. "Yes, Blair turns sixteen this weekend and I wanted to make sure he has a memorable birthday." Jim said, nodding in Blair's direction.

"Sixteen huh" Elle said with a hint of surprise and amusement in her voice. "Well happy birthday sugar" she said giving Blair a kiss on the cheek. "Th…Thanks" Blair managed to stammer out while he blushed all the way to the tip of his ears.

Elle then slid out of the booth placing the ticket on the table and turning towards Jim, "you can take of that up front darlin'" patting Jim on the arm and giving Blair one last wink. "Just give a shout if you need anything else." And then she was gone leaving Blair to scowl at Jim.

"Jiiiimmm, why'd you have to tell her I was only turning sixteen? Even I could tell she was at least eighteen?" Jim could hardly believe the whiny tone that had crept into Blair's voice. Shaking his head with a grin on his face, Jim decided now was as good a time as any to give Blair the dating rules. "Listen Chief, I could tell how old she was. She was too old for you. You are only sixteen. I know that you are excited to start dating, but there are going to be some ground rules that come along with dating. One is that you are not going to be dating anyone more than one year older. I know that you are in college and most people are at least eighteen, so meeting someone close to your age might be a little difficult, but you are still a minor and anyone who is eighteen is considered an adult. Two, this one I think you are going to like, I am raising your curfew, 9:00 pm during the week, in bed by 11:00 pm, and 11:00 pm on weekends an in bed by 1:00 am."

The first rule caused Blair to scowl and cross his arms in a defensive manner, but the second caused him to relax and give Jim a wide smile.

"Wow, Jim, that's great, the curfew thing I mean. Thanks" "No problem kiddo, there are a few more things we need to discuss, but lets say we leave them until we get home, and finish talking about your birthday weekend."

"Yea man that's fine. Wait there's more to my birthday, but you've already done so much." "Oh yeah Chief, there's lots more. I probably should have asked earlier, but do you like roller coasters, Junior?"

"Um….well…I've never really been on one before" Blair said looking a little embarrassed. "Well then, I will be honored to take you on your first one. How do you feel about six flags tomorrow morning, and going to a Mav's game tomorrow night?"

"That all sounds awesome Jim, I can't wait! I should have brought a camera, maybe we could stop and get one?" "Sure thing Chief, I have a little more, I thought we could sleep in a little Monday then head over to the Fort Worth Zoo, and then end the evening with a special dinner where we will be joined by a few special guests. Our flight leaves out at 5:30 am Tuesday morning."

That last statement earned a groan from Blair, he is definitely not a morning person. "I know that is early, but I wanted to get home in plenty of time for you to get a good nights rest and be ready for classes Wednesday morning."

"I haven't been to the zoo since I was like five man, and even then I didn't get to see much. Naomi was taking part in a rally to save some type of rare bird. A good cause yes, but very boring for a kid. This is going to be so great! Did Simon and the guys know you had all of this planned, cause man they never let on one bit. I bet they are jealous, can't believe they didn't try to tag along."

"Breath kiddo, yes this all going to be great! I am glad you like the plans. Yes Simon knew what I had planned, and you're right Chief, he is jealous and he did try to tag along. I wouldn't let him, I wanted this to just be a trip for me and you."

Blair beamed a smile at Jim, causing his heart to swell pride. "Let's hit the road Junior, you go wash some of that sticky off you fingers while I go pay the bill. I'll meet you at the door."

"Sure Jim" Blair happy to oblige Jim's requests. _Man this is so awesome. He really put a lot of thought into my birthday. I can't remember the last time I really even celebrated it. There are so many things I want to tell Jim, I am just not sure how he feels. The main one being how I really wish he had been there when I was little. I would have loved to have him as a dad. Maybe soon I'll tell him. It's only been six months, I need to make sure he's not going to pass me off if things get tough._

Blair washed his hands and face and headed to meet Jim who was waiting for him by the front door. "All set Chief?" Blair answered with a nod of his head and Jim put his arm around Blair's shoulders and they walked out to the car.

Neither man noticed the shading looking character parked under a shade tree in the next parking lot over. The man had a high powered camera taking photos of what looked like a very happy father and son. The man picked up his phone pressed the speed dial and spoke only a few words.

"Target one acquired. Will report in when tag is made." with that said, the man hung up and pulled out a few cars behind the unsuspecting 'father and son'.

/

"Jaaaaack, stop please" Daniel yelled out between gasps and giggles. "No way Spacemonkey, not until you concede defeat!" Jack had tackled Daniel on the grassy hillside where they had stopped to stretch their legs.

"Nuh uh, old man, I gave a good answer" Daniel gasped out, while trying to untangle himself from Jack. "Danny, when playing the alphabet word game, English is implied. You are not allowed to use other languages!" Jack said tickling Daniel ribs and giving him the opportunity wiggle away from him.

"Okay, Okay, I give!" "Good Boy Danny, I knew you would see it my way" Jack said with a chuckle as he pulled Daniel up from the ground.

"Hey Jack, thanks for bringing me to the conference and all, I had a really great time." Daniel ducked his head sheepishly, not quite sure how to Jack just how glad he was to be with him.

"No problem Kiddo, anytime" Jack put his arm around Daniel's shoulder and pulled him in for a tight squeeze. _When are you going to learn Danny, that I would do anything for you?_

"It was also really cool that we got to meet Blair and Jim. Blair is great, I really hope we get to spend some more time together. It's nice having someone my age who doesn't think of me as the geek I am."

Jack dropped his arm off Daniel's shoulder and gave him a swat before turning him to look at him. "OW, hey what was that for" Daniel asked while trying to look around to see if anyone saw.

"That was for putting yourself down. You are not a geek. You are a very intelligent and talented young man. You should never doubt yourself or your abilities. I will not have my son put himself down, do you understand?" The expression in Jack's eyes was very stern yet loving.

"Ssson" Daniel managed to stutter out. "Yes, son. You know that I applied to adopt you right?" Daniel gave a nod in agreement. "Well I got word right before your birthday that all of the paper work has come thru, and the only thing left is for you and I to sign on the dotted line so to speak."

"Really, why didn't you tell me? Were you thinking about changing your mind? Does Sam and Teal'c know?" Daniel asked apprehensively.

"First off, No I was NOT thinking of changing my mind! I will keep saying this until you get it thru that overly smart big brain of yours, I love you Daniel and I couldn't love you more if you were born to me. We, me and you are a family and nothing you do, have done, or ever will do will change that. Am I making myself clear here, Spacemonkey?"

Jack was rewarded with an armful of teenager. "I love you too….Dad" Daniel said while burying his face against Jack's shoulder. Jack's heart felt like it had skipped a beat. It had been years since anyone had called him that. _Dad huh, I think I could get used to that._

Jack placed a gentle kiss on the top of Daniel's head and squeezed just a little tighter. After a few moments, he felt Daniel start to wiggle. _I wondered when the don't hug me in public teenager would re-emerge. _Daniel took a step back and kept his head down, "um…sorry, I just uh I don't know, I haven't really felt loved since my parents died."

Jack reached out and put his fingers under Daniel's chin "Hey look at me Danny. No need to apologize. I want to make sure you feel loved everyday. Now, back to your earlier questions, yes Carter and Teal'c already know, and as to why I did not tell you, well I was saving that for this weekend. I wanted to make it a special occasion, a time for just me and you. And if you promise not to tell, I will tell you a secret."

"Uh…Oh…wow really…ok no I won't tell." Daniel spat out a little flustered.

"Well Carter has a huge party planned for when we get back to celebrate; that includes all of our friends from the SGC, and I really just wanted to have some time for you and I to bond over our new relationship, so I thought we could spend a few extra days here and do some sight seeing, what do you think?"

"I think that is awesome Jack! You took extra days off just to be with me? Wow thanks!" Daniel provided Jack with a smile that absorbed his whole face. "So what are we going to do?"

"I was thinking we could really explore the Texas culture by mingling with hundreds of people, eating some good food, and yelling extremely loud." Daniel was giving Jack a very puzzled look. It was now Jack's turn to smile. "To answer your unasked question, I am talking about Six Flags. A little zero to sixty in three seconds, flips, turns, and spins! That will be our late afternoon evening activity. We are only about 30 minutes from our first stop, which I hope you like. Now I know that you were into dinosaurs when you were little, and you have grown a lot since then, but there is a really cool park ahead that is called Dinosaur Valley." Jack paused to gage Daniel's reaction, and it definitely wasn't the one Jack thought he was going to get.

Daniel stood in a self hugging pose with unshed tears glistening in his eyes. "Hey Danny, what's wrong?" Jack asked while cupping the side of Daniel's face with one hand and running the other up and down Daniel's right arm. "Talk to me space monkey."

"It's nothing….I mean it's nothing bad…..it's just I can't believe you remembered. I mean like that was way long ago, before my parents….you know. I am being stupid, lets just pretend this didn't just happen. The Dinosaur Park, Six Flags, it all sounds great!"

"Hey Kiddo, I might be getting up there in numbers, but my mind is still good. I remember lots of things, especially if they are about you! Oh and I am not even to the best part yet, I thought we could hit up the Dallas Museum of Art, they have a King Tut exhibit I thought you would like. I also got us tickets to see the Dallas Stars. The last thing I have planned is a fun dinner in Fort Worth with some surprised guests. And before you ask, don't I said surprise so you just have to wait. Oh and we leave out early Tuesday morning. I want you ready for classes on Wednesday."

Daniel stood slightly in awe of all that Jack had just said. Trying to find just the right words to say the only thing that came to his mind was "Thanks D..d..dad" "You are welcome son, now lets get a move on we've got lots to do!" Jack turned he and Daniel towards their car "oh, one more thing" SWAT This elicited a yelp from Daniel "hey what was that one for?" "The stupid comment. I thought we talked about MY son putting himself down?" Daniel had the grace to look contrite.

"In ya go, Kiddo" Jack said as he opened Daniel's door and went around to get in on the driver's side. The two left the small rest area and headed to see the dinosaurs, but what they didn't see was the man in the dark SUV paying very close attention to the new father and son duo.

The man picked up his cell and pressed one button "Target two has been acquired. Will be back in touch when tag is made." The he hung up and pulled onto the freeway keeping a good distance so as not to attract attention.

/

"Heart" Professor Heart said as he answered his ringing cell phone.

"Russell, this is Dave, your information checked out. Both targets have been acquired"

"How long before they are tagged?"

"I do not have an exact time line but I have been assured it will before they return home."

"Great Dave, are you any closer to getting the project completed? I think I have a buyer for both, and they want to collect by Christmas. Will that be a problem?"

"No Russell everything should be completed and good to go by then. I will phone you again when they have been tagged."

"Sounds good Dave, I look forward to hearing from you, Goodbye."

With that, Professor Russell Heart hung up his phone and boarded his flight home to New York.

TBC…

Please review and let me know what you think. Sorry it took so long to update, I know where I want to go with the story, but trying to get it to turn that corner was hard. I am still a beginner at all this. Thanks again for reading.


End file.
